The Power of Magic Sheep Samurai: Defender of Pants!
by Untuxable
Summary: At this point, you should be afraid.


The Power of Magic Sheep Samurai: Defender of Pants

The nighttime was the dark and it was raining. In night, all the peoples that are bad roam streets of town of SquigglePop.

There were an shop on corner of Mane Street, it called Pants-a-Poodle. To defender the tailor shop of goodly pants, Magic Sheep Samurai stand guard on street where shop is. Magic Sheep Samurai lean against brick cooly, but not smoking because of rain and also doctor's advice.

The life of a Magic Sheep Samurai is hard and not easy. Evary night Magic Sheep Samurai has standing gourd over shop! It is hard becuase Magic Sheep Samurai does not sleep because Magic Sheep Samurai is also work at the McFawnold's serving deer-burgers! (Ironacally, Mcfawnold's is run by much cows.).

Magic Sheep Samurai is feeling the tireds when up come band of Pigs! Not actualy band with music, moar like band like gang of hoooligans. Band leader, his name Porky not becuase he is pig but because he is chubby, even by pig stenderds, Porky waddels up to Magic Sheep Samurai all menassingly, gets in Magic Sheep Samurai's face. He say, "I don't car if you gaurd this pants shop Magic Sheep Samurai, I will break you and then I wil break it and then me and my gang will steal ALL THE THINGS THAT ARE PANTS!"

Magic Sheep Samurai, still not smoking, looks up at Porky and say with vigor, "Try it fatso"

Gang of Pigs Gasp! NO ONE call Porky fatso except for the one guy who is now dead! Porky is turning from pasty pink to red with speeds! He draws his battelaxx and ROARS!

It is still raining.

"KYAAAAAAAA" say Porky, "BEAT UP THE MAGIC SHEEP SAMURAI GANG!"

Magic Sheep Samurai nows he is outnumbered with all the piggs in the gang, so Magic Sheep Samurai wants to call in backup. Magic Sheep Samurai pulls out Advanced Magic Samurai Club Communicator Device! Magic Sheep Samurai calls Magic Fish Samurai to jion the battle!

Magic Fish Samurai walks up the street behind hooligane pigs. (he can walk because it is raining). Magic Fish Samurai yell to Porky and the pigs, "GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB!" (what did you expect? He is fish).

Porky and gang turn to face Magic Fish Samurai, but Magic Sheep Samurai desheaths the Magic Sheep Samurai Sword of Magic! It is Magic. The Magic Sheep Samurai Sword of Magic shins with a light of one tousand cell fones, to the dismay of the people with eyes! But before Magic Sheep Samurai can use Magic Sheep Samurai Sword of Magic, Porkey punches Magic Sheep Samurai IN THE FACE.

"RULE NUMBAR ONE: PORKY DO NOT FOLLOW BAD GUYY STEROTYPES OF LETTING GOOD GUY PREPARE ATTACKZZ!" say Porky.

A bear walks by.

Magic Sheep Samurai stand up off of ground. Magic Sheep Samurai look at Magic Fish Samurai. Magic Fish Samurai looks at Magic Sheep Samurai. Porky look at Magic Fish Samurai, then look at Magic Sheep Samurai. Gang of Pigs look at Porky.

Magic Fish Samurai gives Magic Sheep Samurai the Magic Samurai Club Secret Signal, which includes wavving three slices of pastrami while yodeling the National anthem of France. Difficult for a Magic Fish Samurai, indeede.

Both Magic Fish Samurai and Magic Sheep Samurai desheathe they're swords and raise them above heads and lihgtning strikes both of the swordes and jumps from one to the other whilst teh pigs look on in awe even Porky!

A bright lihgt shines! Porky yells, "KYAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOO! HODOR HODOR HODOR!"

Magic Sheep Samurai say "Magic Power of Magic Samurai Club using Magic of Magic Samurai Sword, I Use Thee!"

Magic Fish Samurai say "GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB!" ( He is still a fish.)

Porky yell even louder "CURSE YOU MAGIC SHEEP SAMURAI!"

Magic Sheep Samurai yell in respond "MY NAME IS RICHARD!"

Suddenly, Bacon. Bacon EVERYWHERE.

Having done a job well done Magic Fish Samurai walks back to Magic Samurai Club Headquarters because it is still raining. Richard returns to the brik wall leaning and feeling less cool aftar revealing his true identety. He would rather be caled Jim.

THE END

P.S. Richard ate the Bacon.


End file.
